This invention relates to an automatic sewing machine, more particularly an automatic sewing machine in which informations utilized to sew such predetermined patterns as a pocket or collar of a shirt are stored in a memory device and the addresses thereof are designated to sequentially read out the informations from the addresses for sewing a predetermined pattern.
According to one system of storing the informations in the memory device, a paper depicted with a predetermined sewing pattern is mounted on a coordinate reading device, the stylus in the form of a magnifying lens of the coordinate reading device is coincided with the stitching positions on the pattern and the number of pulses corresponding to the increment of the coordinates is stored in a memory device (Japanese patent application No. 155676/75). This system, however, requires use of the coordinate reading device and means for measuring the amount of movement of the stylus in addition to the sewing machine. Furthermore, in the prior art automatic sewing machine, the reading of the data stored in the memory means is made by using special circuit elements or hardwares (Japanese patent application No. 19998/77) and means for storing a program in a read only memory device (hereinafter called PROM) and a control device of the automatic sewing machine have been constructed as independent devices.